


Солдат

by WR900_by_United_Federation



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Narcotics, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WR900_by_United_Federation/pseuds/WR900_by_United_Federation
Summary: Первое убийство. Его капитан собственными руками убил человека. Зная Коби, он не оправится после такого ещё долго, если вообще оправится.Все смотрят на капитан-лейтенанта. И что он должен сделать?
Relationships: Coby & Helmeppo (One Piece), Coby/Helmeppo (One Piece)





	Солдат

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа является частью серии под названием "Колли и Гончая". Читать работы серии можно в любом порядке, но все же желательнее в порядке поступления. Список работ появится, когда их наберётся больше пяти.

«Все пошло не так.»

«Этого не должно было случиться.»

«Только не его руками.»

Эти мысли вертелись в голове капитан-лейтенанта, пока он смотрел на труп. Хельмеппо медленно повернул голову на Коби: он сидел на коленях перед человеком, которого нужно было взять живым. Но что-то пошло не по плану. Хельмеппо снова перевёл взгляд на тело: его голова была проломлена насквозь, а из развороченного живота вытекало то, что раньше было внутренними органами. Во время драки его отбросило прямо на штыри разрушенного здания, он умер мгновенно. Капитан-лейтенант поморщился, зрелище не из приятных. Но в данный момент его волновало совсем не это.

\- Пойдём, - сказал он как можно тише. Коби не шевельнулся. Тогда Хельмеппо добавил погромче, - Давай, тебе ещё объяснительную писать, сидение здесь погоды не сделает.

\- Я не хотел. – дрожащим голосом произнёс капитан. Его руки тряслись, - Я не… он же сам… я не мог…

\- Знаю, - Хельмеппо положил руку ему на плечо, - Все знают. Но ничего не поделаешь. Такая работа.

Он помог капитану подняться. Коби встал, но почти сразу его ноги подкосились и он рухнул обратно. Хельмеппо перекинул его руку через плечо и поднял его самостоятельно. Его друг повис на нем безжизненной куклой. У капитан-лейтенанта потемнело в глазах, а спину резко свело. После инцидента с тем чёртовым доктором он ненавидел, когда кто-то трогал его спину или заднюю часть шеи, тем более, висел на ней вот так. Но придется потерпеть, кто-то же должен помочь Коби дойти до корабля.

За всю дорогу до базы никто не произнёс ни слова, за исключением, разве что, дежурных команд. Коби отправили в кабинет к врачу, чему Хельмеппо был не очень рад, и накачали успокоительным в надежде, что это поможет ему прийти в себя. Но доктор лишь развёл руками: не помогло. Хельмеппо сидел рядом с дверью в медкабинет и что-то рисовал в блокноте. У него была мысль накачать друга фенциклидином, благо пара доз ещё была в запасе, но он быстро передумал. Хоть уносит от него далеко и надолго, но побочные эффекты все же неприятные. Да и не хватало ещё полчаса объяснять доктору, откуда и для каких целей у него наркотики. Команда разбилась на отдельные группы, каждая из которых перешептывалась о своём. По крайней мере, так казалось со стороны. На деле же, все группы говорили об одном.

Убийство.

Их капитан своими руками совершил убийство. Не капитан-лейтенант, не кто-либо из них, а Коби, самый мирный человек, которого только можно представить. Да, это вышло случайно, но все же убийство произошло по его вине. Это ведь Коби столкнул его в то здание, да с такой силой, что его тело пробило несколько штырей насквозь. Его нужно было брать живым, следовательно, нужно было быть осторожнее! Кому, как не их осмотрительному капитану, этого не понимать! Но тот человек мёртв. И виной тому их капитан Коби. Они не знали, что они скажут ему, когда он придёт в себя, с чего начнут беседу после всего, что случилось. Они не знали, сможет ли сам Коби с ними разговаривать. Тогда взоры каждого из них обратились в сторону Хельмеппо: капитан-лейтенант почувствовал это всем своим телом. Он не стал ругаться или огрызаться, он понимал, чего о него ждут. Но не мог заставить себя зайти к другу и поговорить с ним. И не потому, что не знал, что ему сказать: просто ему казалось, что меньше всего Коби хотелось видеть кого-либо рядом в данный момент. Слушать все эти бодряще-лицемерные речи, потуги перевести тему во что-то нейтральное или, чего хуже, попытки жалеть и утешать человека, которому это нужно меньше всего на свете. Хельмеппо сам прошёл через это, он не хотел, чтобы и Коби пришлось. Поэтому он просто отвернулся и снова уставился в свой блокнот.

Новость об убийстве дошла до города гораздо быстрее корабля, поэтому по прибытию люди в порту смотрели на Коби, как на диковинку, многие даже не пытались делать вид, что сочувствуют. Капитан быстро прошёл сквозь толпу, игнорируя кучку журналистов, желающих получить эксклюзивные комментарии из первых уст, и направился прямиком на базу. «Опять они понапишут того, чего не было», - мрачно подумал Хельмеппо, приказал команде отнести их вещи домой, и остался отвечать на вопросы за друга. У Коби сейчас других проблем полно.

Когда капитан-лейтенант вернулся из порта в их с Коби комнату, был уже вечер. Разговоры с репортерами заняли слишком много времени, но он смог добиться, чтобы статьи в газетах были максимально краткими и без лишних комментариев: только, что случилось и когда случилось. Главное, чтобы не добавляли ничего от себя, как в статьях об инциденте. Хельмеппо поморщился: те статьи были одна краше другой. Единственное, в чем тогда не сорвали, что Коби спас 45 человек из больницы Обриско. 45 жертв, включая самого Хельмеппо. Это была абсолютная правда.

Хельмеппо огляделся: Коби, конечно же, нигде не было. Наверняка решил заглушить поток мыслей старой доброй трудотерапией. Или же его сейчас пропускают через все мясорубки мира за самоволку. Хельмеппо даже не знал, что для его друга хуже. В любом случае, когда он вернётся сюда, нужно сказать хоть что-то в поддержку. Но что? Что можно сказать в поддержку человеку, совершившему убийство? Это Коби, такое останется отпечатком в его душе надолго, если не навсегда. А душевный калека обществу не нужен, Хельмеппо знал это по себе. На его руках тоже была кровь убиенного, но это было совсем не одно и то же. Поэтому он не знал, как помочь другу.

На душе у капитан-лейтенанта скребли кошки от собственной беспомощности. Если бы не Коби, он бы умер в мучениях в подвале больницы вместе с проклятым Алистером. Коби нашёл его, вытащил, передал в надёжные руки, волновался за него. А Хельмеппо даже слов подходящих найти не может, чтобы друга в трудный момент поддержать. «Дьявол! – внутри начала зарождаться злоба на самого себя, но Хельмеппо быстро её подавил, бессильно опускаясь на стул, - Ну почему я такое рохло?»

Он опустил голову и просидел так минут пять. Затем встал и подошёл к шкафу. Открыв тайный отдел, он достал оттуда потрепанный от частых перепрятываний блокнот, в котором он записывал разное, пока был на реабилитации. Его Дневник Сумасшествия. Хельмеппо оглядел его: он не открывал его с тех пор, как выписался из больницы. В этом блокноте находились самые мрачные мысли, которые посещали его в те времена. В нем была часть его искалеченной души. Та часть, которую он никому никогда не показывал. Интересно, в голове Коби сейчас творится то же самое? Капитан-лейтенант надеялся, что нет. Он снова уселся на стул и положил записную книжку перед собой. Открыл. Ладони вспотели. Он снял перчатки. Сквозь темно-синее стекло он увидел слова, которые с трудом можно было связать в единые предложения, написанные настолько неразборчивым почерком, что казалось, что это писал младенец. Но Хельмеппо помнил, что там написано. К горлу поступил комок. Нет, плакать нельзя, это недозволенная роскошь. Он открыл на первой странице и начал читать. За окном темнело.

Когда капитан зашёл, Хельмеппо дочитал где-то до половины. К тому моменту его очки уже лежали на столе рядом с перчатками. Ответа в дневнике он не нашёл, поэтому поспешно закрыл и спрятал его за спиной. Его друг стоял прямо, но не поднимал головы. «Ого, а он отлично держится», - оценил Хельмеппо. Капитан твёрдо прошёлся по комнате и остановился у окна.

\- Привет, - только и смог выдавить из себя капитан-лейтенант. Его друг не поднимал глаз. – Что сказали про…

\- Тоже будешь говорить, что горе не беда?! – внезапно выкрикнул Коби, по-прежнему глядя в пол. Хельмеппо вздрогнул.

\- Не буду. – тихо сказал он, кладя блокнот обратно на стол.

\- Почему все думают, что я ничего не понимаю? – Коби, казалось, говорит с кем-то в другом измерении, - Я что, из стекла сделан? Почему никто не говорит прямым текстом, что случилось? Да, я убил человека, это произошло! Смысл это перефразировать как-то по-другому?! – его голос задрожал, - Можно подумать, я на такое не способен.

Он опустился на колени и уставился на свои руки, бормоча что-то неразборчивое. В его голосе слышались слезы. Коби неслышно всхлипнул. «Ну все, этот день его окончательно добил», - подумал Хельмеппо. Его капитан, человек, который никогда не отступал и бесстрашно преодолевал любые трудности, сейчас буквально рассыпался на части. Он казался настолько хрупким и бессильным, что хотелось выть. Сердце капитан-лейтенанта сжалось. Что он должен сделать сейчас? Подойти и успокоить? Или же сидеть и не вмешиваться? Его друг сидел на полу и тихо плакал, а Хельмеппо просто смотрел на это. Отвратительно. Он встал и подошёл к капитану.

\- Ты солдат. – произнёс он, взяв Коби за руки. Тот вздрогнул, но руки не отдернул, - Солдаты за тем и нужны.

\- Я не святой, - Коби сжал руки в кулаки, - Этими руками я…

\- Спас десятки жизней. – капитан-лейтенант разжал его пальцы, а затем осторожно обнял, - И всего одну загубил. И не факт, что он был хорошим человеком.

\- Но он был человеком, - дрожащим голосом проговорил его друг, Хельмеппо только сильнее прижал его к груди. – Лишить кого-то жизни это…

\- Это наша работа, - прошептал Хельмеппо ему на ухо и мягко поцеловал в лоб, - Она становится частью нас. Это нужно только пережить.

\- Мне страшно, - Коби крепко прижался к нему, сжав плащ на спине. Хельмеппо перекорёжило, но он не подал вида, - Вдруг я не смогу?

\- Сможешь. Ты сильный. – произнёс капитан-лейтенант твёрдо, - Сильнее кого-либо.

\- Это не так…

Коби уткнулся в его плечо и разрыдался уже в полную силу. Хельмеппо нежно гладил его по голове, сдерживаясь, чтобы не вскрикивать от боли, потому что его друг вцепился в его спину так, будто хотел содрать с неё кожу. Но нужно терпеть. Хотя бы сегодня. Сегодня Коби мог позволить себе быть слабым. А от Хельмеппо лишь требовалось молчать.

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло. Все тело затекло, а свитер промок от слез капитана. За окном было уже темно, а лампу он не зажёг. Он видел только белые очертания одежды своего друга, который перестал плакать и теперь лишь слегка вздрагивал. Он немного ослабил хватку, так что капитан-лейтенант облегчённо выдохнул. В этой темноте ему было некомфортно, но он не хотел тревожить Коби, который только-только начал успокаиваться, поэтому Хельмеппо боялся вставать. Прошло ещё какое-то время. В темноте сложно ориентироваться. Коби притих, но спину не отпустил, что уже не сильно радовало капитан-лейтенанта. «Надо отправить его мыться, - подумал Хельмеппо, - Вода смоет весь негатив и ему будет легче заснуть. А завтра он уже будет гораздо трезвее смотреть на вещи.»

\- Ну, пора вставать, кроватка ждёт, - он похлопал друга по спине. Тот не шевельнулся, - Эй, нельзя же спать на холодном полу, простынешь!

Ноль внимания. Хельмеппо попытался встать, но Коби вцепился в него мёртвой хваткой и не желал отпускать. С величайшим трудом капитан-лейтенанту удалось отодрать его от себя и усадить напротив. Плащ, при этом, капитан из рук не выпустил. Хельмеппо дотянулся до лампы на столе и зажёг её. Наконец, он смог рассмотреть лицо капитана.

\- Ты там живой? – глаза Коби были полуоткрыты, но он не моргал. Хельмеппо помахал перед его лицом рукой. Затем пощёлкал пальцами. Безрезультатно. – Эй, Земля на связи!

Никакого толку. Капитан пребывал где-то в других мирах. Хельмеппо решил, что это организм запустил защитную реакцию, оградив разум от потрясения. Но это было сильно похоже на кататонию, а это плохо. «Надо будет почитать про кататонию побольше», - подумал капитан-лейтенант и поднял друга на руки. Надо привести его в порядок и уложить спать.

\- Ты не был таким тяжёлым, что пошло не так?!

Ответа не последовало. Голова Коби опустилась на грудь Хельмеппо, но глаза так и остались полуоткрытыми. «А в кататоническом состоянии человек висит мешком, или находится в определённой позе?» - Хельмеппо твёрдо решил утром поискать нужную литературу и понёс друга в душ. Хорошо, что уже поздно и он не занят.

\- Было бы проще, если бы ты стоял, а не падал, - не без труда отодрав Коби от плаща и раздев, Хельмеппо усадил его в горячую воду так, чтобы он не падал лицом вниз. Утопление, конечно, романтичная штука, Хельмеппо мечтал умереть именно от утопления, но в данный момент такая смерть была бы абсурдной. «Новость Дня! Капитан Коби умер в ванне, пока его напарник пытался его искупать! Сенсация, спешите купить!» - смеясь, думал капитан-лейтенант, пока тёр Коби мочалкой. Тот по-прежнему не подавал признаков жизни, сидел, опустив голову и уставившись в пустоту немигающим взглядом. Хельмеппо решил вымыть ему ещё и голову, а чтобы не было скучно, начал вспоминать различные потешки, которые слышал от медсестёр. Вспомнить не получилось, в голову шли только колыбельные, которые ему пела мама, когда тот был ребёнком.

«Мама»

Капитан-лейтенант замер. Ему вспомнилась страница из Дневника Сумасшествия, исписанная одной-единственной фразой. Он потряс головой, отгоняя воспоминание, и продолжил мыть Коби. «Мама… зачем?» - этот вопрос не давал ему покоя с тех самых пор, когда случился инцидент с Алистером. Но ответа на него он дать не мог. Да и никто не мог, чего уж скрывать. Хельмеппо смыл шампунь с головы Коби и осторожно погладил его по щеке: тот не отреагировал.

\- Тогда мне было всего четыре года. И я ничего не мог поделать. Но теперь все по-другому.

Он вытащил друга из ванны, переодел в чистое и поднял на руки. На этот раз Коби будто нарочно прижал голову к его груди и вцепился ему в спину. Хельмеппо скрипнул зубами: надо терпеть. Завтра все претензии выскажет.

Коби явно не собирался его отпускать от себя. Даже в (кататоническом?) состоянии он намертво прижался к капитан-лейтенанту и мирно сопел. Но хоть глаза закрыл, уже хорошо. Значит, он уже спит. Хельмеппо попытался уложить его на матрас, но рухнул вместе с другом в обнимку. Он чувствовал себя плюшевой игрушкой, с которыми любят засыпать дети, но все равно роняют их посреди ночи. Что ж, может, и его отпустят.

\- Я не спал с игрушками с четырёх лет, - капитан-лейтенант снова попробовал высвободиться, но ничего не вышло, - Ты тоже уже не ребёнок, пусти!

Бесполезно. Хельмеппо понял, что спать ему сегодня придётся с капитаном, ещё и в лежачем положении. Он уже и забыл, каково это. Но хоть на боку, а не на спине, уже за это спасибо. Он устроил капитана поудобнее и аккуратно обнял. Коби в ответ ослабил хватку и уткнулся носом в его плечо. «Как маленький ребёнок», - подумал Хельмеппо, быстро поцеловал его в макушку и шёпотом пожелал спокойной ночи. День выдался долгим, капитан-лейтенант не заметил, насколько быстро уснул. И впервые за долгое время он спал без кошмаров.

***

Когда Коби проснулся, Хельмеппо уже рядом не было. Коби лежал на спине, укрытый своей накидкой. В голове было непривычно пусто. Капитан уставился в потолок и попытался вспомнить, что было вчера. Им поручили задание взять одну личность живым, задание провалилось. Ему в висок стукнул образ изуродованного тела. Коби передернуло. Ну да, точно, убийство. Чего только он не наслушался за тот день: его и ругали, и сочувствовали, и пытались развеселить. Много чего делали, только не воспринимали это, как нормальный поступок дозорного. Но мозг не взорвался миллионом мыслей на этот счёт, как вчера. Капитан невольно хмыкнул, удивившись самому себе: вчера у него случилась настоящая истерика, а сегодня это уже воспринимается, как что-то обыденное. Может, ему даже позволят взглянуть на труп в морге. Он уселся на матрасе и какое-то время переваривал все произошедшее. Весь день он делал вид, что совершенно нормально воспринял свое первое (и, как он надеялся, последнее) убийство, а вечером нервы сдали и он устроил концерт на глазах у Хельмеппо-сана. И тот не стал изображать из себя бодрячка, пытаясь, как всегда, задрапировать проблему и перевести тему. Нет, он все выслушал и даже решился на то, чего не делал уже давно: допустил душевную близость с ним. А что было после истерики? Последнее, что Коби помнил, что он рыдал на плече у Хельмеппо, а потом просто чистый лист.

Хельмеппо-сан обнимал его, гладил и успокаивал. Его сердце билось так быстро и громко. Он был таким нежным, заботливым и осторожным. Родным. Капитан улыбнулся. Последний раз они обнимались ещё до инцидента. С тех пор его друг держал себя исключительно профессионально, не позволяя проявлять человеческие чувства. А сейчас такой дурацкий повод подвернулся. Абсурд! Коби нужно было убить кого-то, чтобы Хельмеппо-сан, наконец, вспомнил, что они не просто капитан и его напарник.

Он внезапно понял, как цинично звучит. Тут убийство произошло, за него весь город переживает, а он тут про обнимашки думает. Коби сурово глянул на потолок, всем нутром давая понять, что ему не все равно на это. И что, что в данный момент он думает не о себе, а о Хельмеппо-сане? И что, что он помнит подробности того, как Хельмеппо-сан его обнимал, а не подробности убийства человека?! Его друг волновался за него, ему будет неприятно, если Коби не будет в хорошем настроении! Он снова попытался вспомнить подробности вчерашнего вечера. В голове возникла картинка того, как его дрожащие руки берет в свои ладони Хельмеппо-сан. И ладони были светлыми, а не чёрными, как обычно! И тёплыми! Он снял перчатки! Настроение Коби улучшалось с каждой минутой. Хельмеппо-сан не показывался без перчаток… никогда! Даже когда обрабатывал его раны.

Капитан огляделся: он был в комнате один. На столе лежало несколько новых справочников по медицине. Но ни очков, ни перчаток там не было. Это расстроило капитана. Кратковременный прогресс. Но ничего не поделаешь, придётся искать новые способы, чтобы помочь Хельмеппо открыться. Уж точно не новым убийством. Больше никаких убийств. Он хлопнул себя по щекам, упрекая за то, что совершенно игнорирует то, что у других людей занимало бы все мысли. Но они солдаты. И убийства являются частью их работы. Надо будет действительно зайти в морг.

_\- Да все с ним в порядке, а вы сомневались?_

Коби услышал разговор где-то за пределами комнаты. Хельмеппо-сан разговаривал с ребятами из команды, они явно волновались за своего капитана.

_\- Так он не переживает? Такое потрясение…_

_\- Думаю, успокоительное подействовало. Я даже не стал его дожидаться, спать лёг. А когда проснулся, он мирно спал в углу. Я не стал его будить, пусть отдохнёт._

_\- А его вчера сильно отчитали?_

_\- Понятия не имею. Как проснётся, спрошу._

_\- А к нему сейчас можно?_

_\- Да он, поди, спит ещё, зайдёте попозже._

«Врет, как дышит», - подумал Коби, но на душе у него стало спокойнее. Теперь заверять ребят, что все в порядке, можно будет не спросонья. Хельмеппо-сан считает, что они не должны видеть его таким нюней. Будто ребята не в курсе, какой Коби плакса. Хельмеппо-сан порой такой дурень. Заботливый. Но дурень.

\- О, доброе утро овощебазе! – капитан вздрогнул, когда Хельмеппо гаркнул прямо ему над ухом. Он не услышал, как тот зашёл.

\- Доброе. Не надо так кричать. – Коби уселся, скрести ноги и посмотрел на друга: очки привычно скрывали его глаза. А в руках, на которых так же неизменно красовались чёрные перчатки, были сигареты и пара медсправочников. «А он уже успел многое сделать за утро. А я только проснулся», - капитану стало неловко.

\- Как спалось? – спросил Хельмеппо, не поворачиваясь к нему. Коби заметил, что того слегка шатает.

\- Нормально. Без снов, – капитан снова прогнал в голове события прошлого вечера и осторожно спросил, - А что случилось вчера? Просто я почти ничего не помню.

\- У тебя сдали нервы и ты отключился. – крайне коротко ответил ему капитан-лейтенант.

\- А ты уложил меня в кровать и укрыл плащом, да? – уточнил Коби. Ему нужны были подробности.

\- Типа того. – неловко согласился тот. – И сделай одолжение, не трогай больше мою спину. – Коби закусил губу, - А то вцепился, как репей, не отдерешь.

Капитан вспомнил: да, он действительно обхватил друга руками и впился ногтями в его спину. А он ведь это ненавидит! Вот почему его сейчас шатает!

\- Черт… прости, - капитану было очень стыдно. Самому было плохо, а он ещё и сделал плохо Хельмеппо-сану, - Она болит?

\- Не болит, - Хельмеппо подумал и добавил, - Но кажется, что болит.

\- Понимаю, фантомные боли.

\- Да. А из-за тебя пришлось спать лёжа, очень неудобно.

\- Ты спал со мной?

\- Естественно! Ты решил, что я кукла, и намертво ко мне приклеился! И это при том, что ты был в отключке!

\- Ох, - да что творилось с Коби такое?! – Но когда я проснулся, тебя не было.

\- Да, я проснулся, когда солнце только вставало, и ты меня уже не держал. Я попробовал лечь на спину, но не смог себя пересилить. Поэтому ушёл спать во двор.

\- Это же просто самовнушение, почему ты это не признаешь?

\- Да пытаюсь я, мой мозг такой же упрямый, как и ты! – капитан-лейтенант злобно отвернулся, давая понять, что тема закрыта.

\- Извини. – Коби решил, что достаточно разговоров о прошлом друга, - Что это со мной было?

\- Похоже на кататонию, - Хельмеппо указал на справочники, - Набрал вот, почитаю и расскажу поподробнее.

\- Мог бы просто спросить доктора, это быстрее.

\- Ну нет, я к этим упырям в халатах и близко не подойду! – капитан-лейтенант уставился на Коби так, будто тот оскорбил его до глубины души своей непроницательностью. – Даже к нашему доктору!

\- Он расстроится. – заметил Коби. Хельмеппо хмыкнул: не говорить же ему, что он просто не хочет, чтобы кто-то знал о вчерашнем состоянии друга.

\- А ты ему не рассказывай.

\- Понял. – капитан обратил внимание на импровизированное одеяло, - Так, когда ты проснулся, ты укрыл меня плащом?

\- Мне было лень лезть за одеялом, - отмахнулся его друг, меняя тон, - Ты как?

\- Странно, - Коби тоже сменил тон, - Я должен переживать, но в голове ни одной внятной мысли.

\- А ты быстро отошёл, - удивлённо отозвался капитан-лейтенант.

\- Это будто случилось во сне. Никак не могу представить, что это реальность. Схожу в морг и удостоверюсь.

\- Такой смелый, - Хельмеппо заговорил тише, - Я так и не смог туда зайти… тогда.

\- Это нормально. Я тоже не уверен, идти или не надо.

\- Если пойдёшь, не задумывайся ни о чем, - сказал Хельмеппо ещё тише. – А то такого надумаешь, с ума можно сойти.

\- Кому, как не тебе это знать.

Капитан-лейтенант кивнул и уставился в окно. Коби понял, что опять лезет не в свое дело. Он хотел что-то сказать, но забыл, что именно.

\- Тогда стоял выбор: я или тот чёрт в халате, – внезапно проговорил его друг, - И я выбрал себя. Но от реабилитации это не спасло.

\- Ты жив благодаря реабилитации. – от этих слов Хельмеппо передернуло. Нет, он жив, потому что Коби вовремя открыл подвал больницы. А реабилитация была уже потом.

\- Нет. Лучше бы реабилитации не было, - стараясь звучать уверенно, процедил капитан-лейтенант и понял, что сейчас его понесёт не туда, - Но спасибо тебе, дурила!

\- А… - Коби уже собрался его разубеждать во всем, в чем только можно, но затормозил, - За что?

\- Как за что? Мало мне было боязни высоты, летучих мышей, - кинулся перечислять его друг, - Больниц, тёмных переулков, скальпелей, шприцов, врачей, - последнее он произнёс с особой злостью, - Так ты мне ещё и боязнь обнимашек прибавил!

-Оу. – капитан замялся и смущённо опустил глаза. Хельмеппо удовлетворённо потянулся и усмехнулся.

\- Да шучу я. Но больше спину не трожь.

\- Хорошо. – Коби встал и подошёл к нему, - А ты дашь почитать свой больничный дневник? Хочу посмотреть, как ты справлялся с этим.

\- Разумеется, найдёшь и читай на здоровье! – бодро сказал капитан-лейтенант, зная, что искать Коби придётся долго. Дневник был в новом надёжном месте.

Они улыбнулись друг другу, а затем Коби осторожно прижался к Хельмеппо, стараясь обнять его за талию, а не за спину. Капитан-лейтенант сперва вздрогнул, но тоже его приобнял.

\- Спасибо, что был со мной этой ночью, - прошептал Коби, ткнувшись носом другу в шею.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - засмущавшись, ответил Хельмеппо, погладив его по спине. – Обращайся.

\- Правда?

\- Да, захочешь пообниматься, только скажи! – при этих словах в груди Коби пошла непонятная реакция, которая быстро разошлась по всему телу. Он сильнее прижался к Хельмеппо и снова его поблагодарил. А Хельмеппо внезапно понял то, что должен был понять ещё вчера: похоже, рано ещё ему прощаться с этим миром. Но знать об этом Коби, конечно необязательно, – Но только не трогай спину, - повторил он в третий раз.

\- Ха-арашо… - заикаясь, произнёс Коби, желая провести в такой позе побольше времени. Но его друг уже отстранился и хлопнул его по плечу.

\- Я курить. Буду нужен – позовешь. И ребята за тебя волновались, сходи успокой их. – после чего капитан-лейтенант вышел.

Коби остался стоять посреди комнаты, стараясь запомнить все ощущения после их объятий. Тепло Хельмеппо-сана, стук его сердца, его дыхание, то, как он его обнимал. Он ощущал такую бурю эмоций, какую не ощущал с самой первой встречи с Луффи. Те самые эмоции, когда ты осознаешь, что есть люди, которым на тебя не наплевать. Которые могут забыть о собственных бедах, чтобы помочь разгрести твои. Он понял, что давно не чувствовал себя таким счастливым. Эта непонятная реакция в его теле распространялась быстро и не желала уходить. Коби твёрдо решил, что никогда и никуда не отпустит от себя своего друга. Хотя нет: он уже больше, чем просто друг. Хельмеппо-сан стал ему человеком, которого можно назвать по-настоящему родным. И Коби во что бы то ни стало поможет ему преодолеть все трудности и снова стать живым. Хельмеппо-сан не бросил его в трудный час. И Коби его не бросит.

А капитан-лейтенант, стоя в курилке и обдумывая все, что случилось за последние дни, не мог переварить тот факт, что Коби так просто смирился с фактом, что он теперь убийца. Неужели это Хельмеппо так ему помог? Да нет, он просто сидел с ним, пока тот выплакивался. И зачем он ляпнул про обнимашки? Они что, девчонки, что ли? Они взрослые люди на службе Правительства, тут не до нежностей. Это было глупо. Но на душе у Хельмеппо было хорошо: благодаря ему, или кататонии (или что это было?) Коби снова в строю. И если обнимашки помогают ему держаться увереннее, он позволит ему это делать. Все-таки работа Хельмеппо – выполнять приказы своего капитана. Пока он нужен Коби даже за такой мелочью, в его существовании есть смысл. Это меньшее, чем он может отплатить капитану за спасение. 


End file.
